I'm in love with you
by o5brownc
Summary: Someone confesses to Ed but what do they mean?
1. Chapter 1

Ed Was Free spirited but sadly did not always understand emotions and complicated thoughts, he had been told at a small age by his parents what life was like and did not expect anything to differ from this. Sadly for Ed life is not how his parents had hoped, Smooth and short for Ed.

"Ed do you know what love is?"

Ed sat and stared at the ceiling from his basement/room and sighed, all his comic books stretched all over the room and even a dictionary. He was 16 and still when asked this question he sat in wonder. He loved Sarah, they were family. His parents and friends to but what did his one friend mean by this?

"I'm in love with you."

The words kept going through his head. No one had ever said this to him before, why did they look like they were about to cry? They seemed tense and uneasy; their expression was relief and confession but also seemed to have this small glint, what ever it was it told him that it wasn't something easy to say. "I know!" He sat up straight and smiled twirling his body around pulling on his jacket. "I'll ask Eddy! He's so smart good! With people." he ran up stairs and headed for Eddy's house.

Eddy sat on his round bed with his new "girlfriend" She was blond, quite tall and wore nothing but a thong but she was an air head. Literally she was the blow up doll 2000 which his brother had bought him as these ones were not to easily popped by a simple "Prick" those who loved her called her bubbles. By the population of, Teenagers and then desperate. Old men. "Eddy let me in!" He tried to ignore him but when he started slamming his head against the door it got hard to ignore.

"What do you want mono brow!?" He didn't care but the sooner he answers the sooner he left.

"I shaved my brow Eddy!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "Brilliant! Bye Ed!" But he still continued to give him self further brain damage by banging his head against the door. "!"

Eddy slowly processed it all in his brain."What?" He opened the door during that long sentence he had made his way over to the door and somehow managed to slip into shorts.

"Someone said they loved me eddy and I don't know what to do!" Ed held his head in frustration and pain. He couldn't think it made his head hurt. He bit on his bottom lip and looked down to Eddy for answers. "You came to the right man Ed!" He slammed his door shut as he walked out and sat on his fence. "So who is it?" He brushed his hair back and looked around for anyone who may have confessed.

"I can't tell you I promised him I wouldn't say!" He sloughed as he normally did and ever so slightly drooled as if he had just ran a race. Eddy raised an eye brow and jumped down, there was a way around this! he walked round Ed and started to question. "Describe them, Tall short?" Ed looked to the side for a moment and thought; He had a big goofy smile. "He's not as tall as me eddy!" Eddy then paused and hummed in thought.

"So… it's a guy then?" Ed stood up straight and bit his bottom lip going bright red. He was right. "Is it Kevin?" he shook his head, his mother always said god loves a Trier he always hoped that Kevin was secretly gay so he could mock him, Oh well. All he could think of was sock head and Timmy; the others were either to in love with a goat or a plank of wood to even think about human beings. "Dorks"

"Eddy you got to help me!" Eddy didn't want to help. He wanted to play, who ever it was who has confessed to Ed had so major blackmailing material against him. Could mean payday "don't worry Ed!" He placed an arm round his shoulder. "Eddy's here to help."

Eddy had arranged for all the guys in the street to meet him at his house so he could question each and everyone! But so far no one seemed suspicious, he had questioned every one but Double Dee "So Double Dee what would you say your relationship with Ed was?" He lifted up his sun glasses and balanced him self on two legs of his chair placing his feet on the table for support. "Why what ever do you mean Eddy? We are friends or two of the three musketeers! Definitely" He smiled and twiddled his thumbs. Eddy looked him up and down. "Oh really..." He looked at his smile. Fake. "What are his best features?" He looked down at his hands. He went to answer but was interrupted. He had to go home.

Ed sat on his bed. He had no answers to his question. At 7 O'clock eddy got his Internet back and went to watch those shows with naked ladies in them, He hadn't got the answer he wanted or any for that matter. Only further questions. This caused him only more confusion, hurting his head even more. He started to cry and think back to that moment. Ed didn't even know he cried. "My head hurts!" He moaned and held his head. It was 12 at night, that person helped him learn the time. He didn't know why. There was a tap at his window. At one time if he heard that tap he'd think it was a flesh eating zombie. That person helped him prove they were all dead for good. He walked to the window pulling his top off to show his quite muscular body from running round stupidly all these years.

"Ed let me in!" Ed opened the window once opened they slowly climbed in through the small window that only a child could fit, But he was slim and could just squeeze through. "Eddy says that who ever is in love with me must be a bone head but what dose he mean by in love!" He cried knowing fine will that everyone else was now in a deep slumber upstairs. Double Dee took of his hat and twisted it as it had gotten wet, it was raining out side. He sat down on the bed and pulled Ed along with him. He held Ed's face in his hand and caressed his cheek.

"I didn't think you would understand." Ed looked into his eyes he was still crying, to see double Dee crying made it worse. Double Dee held his hand and kissed him on the lips softly and quickly. "Explain what you mean!" He shouted unable to control him self. He buried his face in double Dee's neck and cried as double Dee held him.

"Ed" He placed the Palm of his hand on Ed's chest above his heart and smiled. "I Love you, I want to be closer to you." Ed grinded his teeth and looked around for an answer, he still didn't understand. "Double Dee!" he was pushed down on the bed and double Dee slowly started to kiss his chest rubbing his pants making him hard. Ed Understood sex, Eddy had told him. He knew that kissing was what married people did. "Double Dee, if you kiss dose that mean love." He stopped kissing him and looked at Ed.

"Pardon?" Double Dee lay on top of Ed.

"Moms and dad kiss they have a special love, so they kiss." He smiled to him that made sense. "They say that they don't want anyone else than each other."

Double Dee had tears and his eyes and smiled. "That's it Ed." He smiled and crawled up to look deep into his eyes. "Do you love anyone like that?"

Ed came to this, "When you love like that you kiss them, every day so you stay together."

Ed kissed double Dee softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I am continuing this because people asked me to. If people don't like what I have to add to this story then I ask that you please give me criticism! Also any help with writing issues or plot issues would be very much welcomed. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and a special note to Shail666,thank you for your words and I hope that I have improved on the problems you high lighted and enjoy the rest of the story.)

A few months had passed since he had kissed Double Dee and even a birthday. Ed had received everything he asked for and even a new comic series from his friends he'd never even heard of. It had become his new favourite "The walking dead" it had everything! Ed loved zombies and over the years collected a rather impressive collection of zombie movies and comics with a few posters scattered around his room,some of them up on display or adding to the mess that hid his was re-reading the first comic book collection of the walking dead like he did nearly every night since he first received his treasured gift. He liked this one best. The main character Rick was reunited with his wife and they were happy but also he wore a sheriff hat and rode a horse,it was pretty bad ass. Ever since that night Ed felt different. He couldn't describe it and he knew he couldn't talk to Eddy about it.

On cue Ed heard the routine knock from his window and let Double Dee in. Ever since that night it had became a habit that he would come over every night and Ed would let him in. Ed didn't understand why he didn't use the front door but Double Dee was smarter than him so he never questioned it. They never spoke much they just kissed, Ed liked kissing. A huge grin sneaked on Ed's face with out him realising it,he really liked kissing. As always Double Dee would take his hand and lead him to the bed then sit him down and normally they would start kissing. Ed leant in to start kissing but tonight was different, Edd stopped him.

"Ed you love me don't you?" that tone was back. That sad tone that Ed never understood, Ed bit his bottom lip in thought thinking of this tone and what it meant completely forgetting his question. "Ed,do you love me?" Double Dee held Ed's face in his hands so Ed couldn't look away. Ed stared back at him growing more confused and even a little scared. Was he mad at him? Did he not want to kiss him anymore?

"I love you Double Dee!" Ed answered his question honestly hoping he wasn't mad at him. Ed expected the same thing to happen as before but instead Double Dee dropped his hands and turned his back to him. Ed stood up and placed his comic book gently on his dressing table chewing his bottom lip slightly crumbling the pages of his prized possession. shuffling his feet Ed tried not to do anything that may upset double Dee further and to hide his confusion but he grew more and more upset. Ed could feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks and this only made him more puzzled.

"I don't understand!" He shouted turning his head looking at him for an anser,he still sat with his back to Ed. It was quite and Ed didn't like it when there was silence. He only heard silences at things like funerals or when you're in trouble. "Double Dee?!"

The smaller boy raised still keeping his back to Ed with his fists bawled tight. Ed watched him and thought he saw the other boy shiver and quickly took of his over sized T-shirt and turned round offering him his shirt. "I don't need it I'm not cold" Ed tried to smile and stretched his arm out further offering his shirt with all honesty.

"I'm not cold Ed." the other boys voice was low,barely a whisper. Ed opened his mouth about to ask another question but stopped letting his jaw drop down wide open as he furrowed his brow in thought. Hugging his t-shirt twisting it Ed tried to think what might be wrong,was he not cold?

"Ed I love you but I've taken advantage of you. Your so kind,honest and sweet. You couldn't lie to me even if you tried."

"I lie to my mom all the time Double Dee! Eddy says-"

Double Dee continued cutting Ed short. "I just wanted to be with you so much! To have you feel the same way about me! when you said you understood...I wanted to believe it so much that I just ignored the truth" Ed was crying because he could hear Edd's sadness. Double Dee turned to face him and revealed that he too was crying, a pang of guilt hit Ed's stomach causing him to twist his face in guilt.

"I'm so sorry Double Dee!" Ed ran over to him sinking to his knees wrapping both arms around the smaller boys frame. "I'll be smarter I promise! Eddy says one day I could be as smart as he is! He's going to teach me the business Double Dee!" Ed nuzzled his side and clung to him tight incase he decided to leave.

Ed felt his arms being torn away from Edd and let him sit him down once more on the bed. Obediently Ed waited for Double Dee to speak or do something. Ed watched and Double Dee walked away and climbed out of the window wordless.

once more,he sat alone.


	3. Chapter 3

If people treat you like someone who won't ever understand with constant refusal to help you understand why would you ever bother to try? Days had passed and Ed didn't understand why suddenly he was being treated so differently. Today in class Ed found him self once again lost trying to anser his math questions,normally Edd would show him how to work a question out untill it all made sense. Today he just told him to copy his answers,he never let him copy.

Ed spent a lot of time alone,when he was alone he didn't feel so stupid. He knew he wasn't smart and people always thought he didn't notice but he knew they all thought he was stupid too. In all honesty he rarely understood what was happening but he just wished someone would give him a chance.

Recently Ed found him self thinking more about him self ever since Edd stopped coming over. Before he ever kissed him Ed didn't really think about things that happened or him self he mostly thought about movies,food,pranks. He discovered he didn't like thinking these new thoughts but he couldn't stop. For a while he thought maybe something was wrong with him and so asked Eddy why he couldn't stop thinking but all he did was laugh.

Ed walked into his bathroom his shoulders slouched and his head hung slightly to the left. Looking at his own reflection Ed furrowed his brow tilting his head as he noticed his reflection and felt like it was the first time he ever had. Gulping Ed raised his hand to make sure it truly was his reflection and almost fell back as the mirror reflected his actions perfectly. The person in the mirror was him.

He was taller that he remembered. He had always been taller than everyone else but he couldn't remember being this tall. His hair was still short but it was no longer the bright orange color he remembered it was more of a dark red. He looked older,mean. Ed was slightly frightened by what he saw. His cheeks were all sunken and he no longer had his chubby cheeks,his lips were thin and pale. He shaved everyday but never even noticed he did have stubble. Shocked by his new appearance Ed took off his cloths to inspect any new changes and this time did slightly stumble back completely astonished by his new reflection. He was muscular and well toned but still lean, he looked like an adult in one of those magazines. When did this happen?

Over whelmed he burst into tears slightly rocking back in forth holding him self slightly more startled to feel the hard muscles in his arms. Shaking his head Ed screamed out for help."Mommmy!" Ed kept repeating the same word over and over each time growing more sacred as the image before him copied his actions.

"Moms not here bone head!" His sister Sarah burst through the door face red with anger but stopped abruptly when she saw Ed cowering in the corner glaring at the mirror. Ed was to fixed on his reflection to even look towards Sarah.

"Whats happened?! WHO IS THAT" Ed threw his arm up pointing towards the mirror and some how threw him self off balance falling down to the ground out of view of his reflection. Looking at Sarah for an anser he saw the same expression he had come to understand from a young age, the one he would never forget or misunderstand. THe one everyone gave him. Pity.

"It's you Ed...don't you recognise your self" She knelt down and reached out a comforting hand but Ed smashed it away biting the inside of his lip. He refused to blink and looked away trying to see the anser. He didn't like Sarah being kind,his sister was never soft or gentle. She never looked at him with that expression why did she have to now?

Ed jumped to his feet grabbing her by the arm dragging her outside of his bathroom. She screamed at Ed claiming he was hurting her but he didn't her up the stairs towards his door he through his bedroom door open nearly ripping it off the hinges then he threw her out of the room watching only for a split second to see her smash against the wall opposite. Slamming his door Ed stomped back down his stairs and threw him self face first into his bed. He cried unable to control his emotions completely overwhelmed with different emotions for what felt like hours and hours untill he was completely exhausted,unable to cry anymore. Ed drifted into a long dark dreamless sleep.

When Ed woke up he didn't move to sit up straight away but suddenly his thoughts felt clearer. The only thing on his mind was one question that made him truly belive his stupidity.

"why didn't I notice?"


End file.
